


Love and Violence

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Sometimes clone commandos have interesting ways of expressing their love.





	Love and Violence

Scratch slams Sniff against the wall, teeth bared as he does. “I win,” he pants, grin just on the sharp side of victorious.

“Do you?” Sniff hisses back, surging forward enough to knock his mouth against Scratch’s. He ignores how their teeth click against each other, moving to shove Scratch back. It works, but Scratch hooks a leg behind Sniff’s, pulling Sniff down with him. He flips them as soon as they hit the ground, trying to pin Sniff. But Sniff bites down hard enough on Scratch’s lip to fill both their mouths with blood. “Laandur,” he growls as Scratch jerks back instinctively, both their eyes narrowed.

Scratch just growls back, lunging forward to pin Sniff’s hands, the other hand coming to wrap tight around Sniff’s throat. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just squeeze and end you right now.” His eyes are dark as he glares down at Sniff.

“You’d miss my kad,” Sniff says blandly, as though Scratch doesn’t have his life in his hands.

Scratch obviously tries to stay angry, but the mask drops and he’s biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. That’s all the distraction that Sniff needs, wrapping his legs around Scratch’s waist and flipping them, straddling Scratch and sinking his teeth into where shoulder meets neck, hard enough that he tastes more blood. Scratch shivers at the feeling of blood running down his skin, but just closes his eyes and tilts his head further, giving Sniff more access to his neck.

It’s the gesture of trust that makes Sniff’s breath catch in his throat, eyes softening. Only for Scratch to rock his hips against Sniff’s and open his eyes to glare back up at him. “You gonna do something about this?” he challenges and well, Sniff’s never been one to back down easily.

He grins, sharp and deadly, biting at Scratch’s neck again. He trails his teeth over the pulse point, knowing it would be so easy to rip Scratch’s throat out and let him bleed to death on the floor. That alone is enough to make him rut against Scratch, growling at the delicious friction. “What’re you gonna do if I say no?”

Scratch tries to flip them back over, but Sniff’s positioned himself to keep Scratch pinned, smile growing even sharper as Scratch hisses under his breath and struggles underneath Sniff. “You’ll have to do better than that.” His voice is cold and he can hear the echos of Vau in how he speaks, the words precise as knives as they fall off his lips.

Scratch clearly can too, because his eyes grow darker, distant even. He won’t beg, he’ll never beg, begging is a _weakness_ and they’re not allowed those. He will however go still, almost limp in Sniff’s grasp, his jaw set. Sniff swears he can hear Scratch’s teeth grind together and he can’t scramble off of Scratch fast enough.

Sniff doesn't say anything because there really isn’t anything to say in this moment. Instead he just offers Scratch a hand and breathes a silent sigh of relief when Scratch takes it.

Scratch could have used his hand to flip him yet again, resume this fight like nothing happened, but he doesn’t. He just sits up and doesn’t look directly at Sniff.

“Riduur,” Sniff tries, only for a terse shake of the head to cut him off. Scratch closes his eyes and draws a shaky breath. His eyes are clearer when he reopens them.

“Least I know I’ll be good enough for you,” he manages, a pale smile on his face. It’s a bad joke, but at least he’s joking.

“Always,” Sniff replies, trying to push down the guilt that’s eating away at him already.

“Do you think he even remembers us?”

Sniff shrugs in response. Probably, but whether or not Vau remembers them isn’t that important to him. He refuses to let it be important. “We were always the ones he ignored,” he says instead, with an of finality to it. He doesn’t like thinking about Vau.

Scratch’s smile grows more genuine at that. “Meant we had more time for ourselves,” he says, and his eyebrow waggle is so over-exaggerated as to be comical and Sniff lets himself laugh. Only for Scratch to lunge forward and kiss Sniff, pressing him against the cool metal of the floor, his slightly larger bulk keeping Sniff pinned. “Like this,” he breathes and leans down to kiss Sniff.

For once, it’s gentle and soft and leaves Sniff absolutely breathless as he feels himself melt into Scratch’s touch.

“Shower?” and _stars_ his voice shouldn’t be that husky from kissing Sniff but it is and Sniff can’t help but shiver slightly, smiling back up at Scratch.

“Only if you don’t fall on your ass this time.” Scratch just laughs and moves to his feet, helping Sniff up.

“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando Translations  
>  _laandur_ : weak, pathetic  
>  _kad_ : slang for dick  
>  _riduur_ : spouse
> 
> * * *
> 
> Feel free to check out my [tumblr!](http://notactuallyherenotreally.tumblr.com/tagged/sass-squad)


End file.
